xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter ?: Heavensward
Owing to schemes in the shadows of Genesis, the Pandora creatures of the Seventh Dawn have been scattered, and the Warriors of Light Tazuri and Yazuri has been forced to flee North. Though granted shelter by Lord Episilon, The Adventurer's group presses on to the land of raging beast, a reclusive nation locked in a never-ending struggle with dragons. But matter have worsen not only in the Dragonsong War, but the unexpected appearance of a Warrior of Darkness as a countermeasure to the Warrior of Light. "Yazuni we've made it." Tazuri says in a serious manner. "Huh?.....Oh!" Yazuni rubs his eyes rolling off his bed barely lifting himself up. "Seriously man we have no time for shut eye come on." Tazuri says in a lauging matter. "Fine. Fine. Lets get moving." Yazuni appears next to Tazuri. The both of them land their ship and it disappears once they placed foot on the surface. "That'll do it, they won't find it now." "Tazuri so this is the place embraced by Gods." "Mhm it was delievered from destruction by the warriors of light." "Hoever..." A voice was heard around them. "Fate has cast down these heroes." "Wait its one of the Gods Yazuni keep your guard up." "Phew, Tazuri take it easy okay I got this." "The heroes light as faded away and is longer on this land." A impact of wind encountered them giving them a hard time to stay grounded. "Damn itttttt!" shouts Tazuri. "Whatever Tazuri lets just get this over with." "Fine, you take first move k?" Without hesitation Yazuni singled out the enviroment and sensed the deity he then rushed at him with a kick but faked it only confusing him throwing a punch at him. The deity countered him by grabbing his hand twisitng it and throwing him backwards. Yazuni didn't give up he caught himself in the air and went back at him engulfing his fist in a green flame. The deity was now visible and kept distance from Yazuni doing a few air backflips. "We must work together to defeat him brother." "Let's get this over with then haaa!" Both Yazuni and Tazuni linked up their synchronization and performed a technique called "Blazing Flare Combo". Yazuni emits a mass of fire-natured energy in his palm, which Tazuri then shapes and rotates into the form of a orb. Once the basic form is completed, Yazuni supplies even more energy to the technique, which Tazuri packs into the center, causing it to glow like a star. An excess of energy flows outward, giving the technique an appearance reminiscent of a spiral galaxy. The two begin to move at hyperspeed repeatedly attacking the enemy with speed built forceful strikes yet the God was blocking and wasn't able to react quick enough to their speed but was able to take the force from them. Tazuri and Yazuni finishes their attack 90 degree turn from the two as they slash the opponent with both Indefinite and Azron Ramada. The God then self destructed and nothing was left but a scale that of a Dragon's. "Alright! That's that." Yazuni says with confidence. "Yeah but its not over yet big head" Tazuri smiles at him putting out his fist for a dap. Yazuni follows smiling back at him. The two then fly off looking around the land trying to find beings. Suddenly back at the point they were at the Dragon scale starts to mutiply and it then a Dragon was shown and it roars, the sound was so irritating it crushed many buildings and environment with its cry. Other Dragons set around the environment begin to respond by waking up and going crazy screaming too. "Yo what the hell is that?" "I have no idea....wait nevermind look over there." Mutiple dragons start to appear and spit out different types of flames at Tazuri and Yazuni. Yazuni starts dodging each one then starts to deflect them back at a high speed but the Dragons rush at him more firecely. Tazuri hops on one of the dragons and drives it into the other dragons then jumps off of it shooting mutiple ones with his indefinite. "Gun play. Okay." Yazuni brings out his Zodiac weapon and his gun brings out the year of the rabbit, it then attacks the Dragons destroying them with ease and Yazuni pulls out his sword and charges at them all slicing and cutting of limbs. The Dragons then start to reform and come back with more back up. "Uh this is getting pretty ugly." "No time for games!" Yazuni shouts continuing to slice in every direction.